In today's world there exists fast, free, easy, and convenient platforms for communication made possible by using software applications built for phones, tablets, and computers that make a media-rich society expecting sound, video, and camera content made to operate quickly and clearly; and, all the while, leaving a giant place open for a new platform to fill that which is missing: the communication of human touch.
An Unlimited Reach and Touch Tablet provides a tool and medium for distant users to communicate through touch using a Tablets' surface button array interface and software application; thereby, the use of the Unlimited Reach and Touch Tablet opens the world of human touch to the internet users' chatting, calling, and connecting community.